


Goodbye May Seem Forever.

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never wrote something like this before, it's a warden amell x cullen fic. It's just something short and kinda sad but I thought some people might like it</p>
<p>requests can be made here:<br/>http://calibratingcommander.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye May Seem Forever.

Catherin sighed for a moment as she walked up the steps that led to the circle tower. “Just like old times huh?” Alistair said standing on the bottom step and looking up at her, he was sort of standing at an awkward position with his one foot resting on the dock. “You’re not coming with me are you, you promised me that you would when I came to talk with him.” Catherin said turning fully on her heel to glare at him and puffed out her cheeks, "Uh, its because of official warden business strictly confidential.” Alistair stammered for a moment quickly turning his head back towards the lake, before stepping back holding his hands up in a defensive position. 

 

“Look Cat, this is completely your personal business with Cullen, and I don’t want to get involved for reasons.” Alistair explained shaking his head for a moment before walking off towards the boat and shook his head for a moment, quickly walking up the steps and brushed a quick kiss against Catherin’s cheek. “I’ll be back at home if you need me, and if things go wrong…well do what you always do.” Alistair said smirking and before she could answer he had turned on his heels and walked out.

 

Catherin sighed as she puffed out her cheeks once again, sticking her tongue out at her lover’s retreading back and sighed as she turned back towards the steps and slowly began the climb towards the tower, it reminded her of her first day at the tower and the rather embarrassing encounter that she had with Cullen, of course she didn’t want to focus on that and sighed as she pushed the door open and shuddered softly. 

 

How long it had it been since the attack on the circle, a week, a month, or even a year it bothered her that she hadn’t come back to check on Cullen and the other’s sooner, mostly because this had been her home for a pretty long time. “Uh, excuse me.” Catherin said softly her voice echoing and blinked as one of the templars turned towards her and she quickly covered her mouth “Caroll.” she muttered softly through a fit of giggles but quickly straightened her position noticing that he was glaring at her.  
“Strange they aren’t let any mages out of the tower or anyone inside yet, we’re still cleaning up because its pretty much a big mess in there, but hang on a moment, your the nice mage who gave me cookies!” Carroll said jumping around excitedly. In Catherin’s opinion Caroll had bit the short end of the templar knowledge stick but his sense of bluntness and his tendacy to remember things that weren’t all that important was a very humorous trait. “Yea that’s me…is Cullen here?” Catherin said deciding to go straight to the point knowing if they both started talking things wouldn’t ever get done.  
“Yes I am.” a familiar voice said and Catherin slowly turned to see Cullen standing on the top of the stairs and let out a soft sigh of relief and blinkd noticing how exhausted he looked, of course after all the hell that he had went through…she shook her head deciding not to talk about things that could lead to awkward conversations, she mentally face palmed realizing she must sound like an idiot. 

 

“I was…I…wanted to talk to you about a few things.” Catherin stammered out quickly looking down at the floor and letting out a shaky breath, but she noticed that out of the corner of her eye that he had nodded. “Wanna go somewhere private, the library perhaps, it’s still a mess and everything but..” Cullen stuttered before quickly stopping himself and went back to his normal composure. “Yea, that would be nice..” Catherin said shaking her head for a moment before quickly walking towards the stairs and following after him, she sighed as she slouched her shoulders keeping her eyes adverted towards the corridor. “It looks better around here.” Catherin stuttered out, not use to the quietness around her and blushed when she caught him staring at him. “I mean, no demons or…..you know..running around.” Catherin said sighing deeply for a moment and sighed as they stopped in a small corridor that lead to the library. 

“I’m being deported to kirkwall today.” Cullen said clearing his throat a couple times and turning his head to meet Catherin’s eyes for a moment and blinked noticing she was kind of staring at the wall. “What is it that surprising?” Cullen asked looking at her. “I was well..worried about you and wondered if something was wrong…” Catherin said shaking her head a couple times and tugged her hand through her long back hair for a moment. “Wait..what.” Cullen mumbled softly looking over at Catherin who just sighed and moved so she was leaning against the wall and allowing her eyes to move up and meet his for a moment. 

 

“I care for you and during the events of what happened here…I was worried that I was going to loose you or something was going to happen that I wasn’t going to be able to control.” Catherin said blinking a couple tears as she felt tears come to the edge of her eyes and quickly looking down covering her mouth as she sobbed. Andraste’s ass i must sound like some blubbering idiot or something, I mean here i am crying like a baby about someone..I. Catherin thought to herself but blushed as she felt an arm awkwardly wrap around her and pull her close, she blinked as she allowed her eyes to slowly look up and noticed that Cullen had his arms around her, she was slightly taller then him, so he had his head on her shoulder and she chuckled as she noticed that his face was a bright red color. 

 

“I uh, I care for you too.” Cullen muttered softly looking over at Catherin and blushed as Catherin planted a kiss on his cheek, “I do care for you Cullen and I always will..but you know me and the moron from before…” Catherin said before blinking as they both quickly stepped back.“Right.” Cullen said shaking his head for a moment. “So besides all of that awkward shit that probably will be mentioned sometime later when I manage to get my act together, do you think if you have a chance today, you could walk with me down to the docks and see me off.” Cullen stuttered out rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

Catherin sighed for a moment and then very slowly nodded her head and looked up at Cullen a small smile pulling at her lips. “Yea sure.” Catherin said quickly wiping her eyes with her hands and sighed as they both walked out of the tower and climbed onto the boat, she turned her head noticing Cullen’s queezy expression and chuckled softly. 

 

“Sure you’ll be able to handle the long ride?” Catherin asked and chuckled as Cullen slowly nodded his head. It felt weird walking with Cullen towards one of the main ports that led to the sea, and much to her own surprise it was in demerin and she sighed deeply knowing Alistair was waiting for her. “You sure your companions won’t be missing you.” Cullen stammered out turning his head to notice that Catherin was sort of staring off into space and smiled as he nudged her playfully in the ribs. “Uh..yea there fine..probably getting drunk or something.” Catherin said quickly shaking her head and sighed as they both arrived at the docks, noticing the ship was already in port. “So, this it huh?” Cullen said turning his head to look over at Catherin and blushed as he felt Catherin wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him, it was gentle not exactly a goodbye kiss but a more like take care of yourself or I’ll kill you kiss. Catheirn sighed as she leaned back looking at him.

 

“I love you and nothing is ever going to change that but you need to forget about me and this infatuation you have with me, it isn’t healthy. You will find someone…you might have to go through something that I might make you question things but you will find someone, that I can promise you and nothing else.” Catherin said leaning her head back as she felt tears fall down her cheeks and shook her head a couple times before stepping back and walked towards the docks not quite giving him a chance to say goodbye.


End file.
